Broken
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: warning: MPREG! Puckurt, cause I love that pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: In this story Quinn's baby is Finn's and it's an MPREG world! :) **

Broken

"Noah Puckerman, don't you dare throw that in my face while I'm carrying your child!" Kurt glared at the older boy as he held the slushie over Kurt's head. But the threat didn't reach Puck's ears. Kurt screamed as he got his slushie facial.

"I'm going to fuckin' kill you! Stupid fuck!" Kurt was beyond pissed. Puck smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek

"See you at home, Princess" He said and walked off with his friends. Kurt's fists were clenched and he was trying hard not to get too mad. It wasn't good for the baby.

"Not again?" Quinn said, grabbing Kurt's hand and taking him to the girls' bathroom where Mercedes was waiting.

"Why do you still let him live with you? He's a pig" She said, helping wash off her bestfriend's face.

"Because he's the father to my baby?" Kurt more stated then asked, rubbing his 6 month baby bulge.

"And because his mom kicked him out" Quinn added in.

"And why don't you kick Finn out? He's being a jerk too" Mercedes said.

"Same reason, plus he doesn't want to live with Puck" She giggled and Kurt smirked. See Finn moved in with Quinn when she got pregnant, he wasn't kicked out. And then Kurt got pregnant and after a very harsh threat from Burt, Puck moved in.

"I don't blame him" Kurt said. "He eats everything! And he's such a slob"

"Same here, stupid jocks" Quinn joked. Mercedes laughed at the two ex Cheerios.

"Let's get to Glee practice, you two get to sing your song today!" She smiled, she'd heard them practice this song was perfect for them. The two pregnant teens followed her to the Glee room, sitting up front.

"Alright class today is freestyle and we have a full class first up is Puck."

"Today I'm singin Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz" Puck smirked, getting out his guitar; he looked right at Kurt and winked. He knew Kurt loved it when he played guitar. He nodded his head and started singing

"Oh oh oh oh oh  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

Yeah... Ha Ha!  
Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
like you lit the fuse  
you think its fictional  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hearable  
What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To know the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
For you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gunsmokin' righteous with one token  
Psychic among those  
Possess you with one go

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

The essence the basics  
Without it you make it  
Allow me to make this  
Childlike in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
Remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless  
Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
No squealing, remember  
(that it's all in your head)

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on "

Puck bowed and went back to his seat. 

"Great job Puck!" Mr. Shue said smiling and clapped. "Next up we have Kurt and Quinn". Finn and Puck looked at each other, eyebrows up. Nobody except Mercedes and Mr. Shue knew the two were doing a duet. The two got up and didn't even introduce themselves or say what song they were singing they'd get their points across to the two people that needed to hear it. The music began and Kurt started singing.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

He took a breath and Quinn joined him this time, their voices blending like heaven.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Kurt was patting his leg to the beat as Quinn took over.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

They once again started singing together. They cut the song shorter then what it really was, but that was best.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away"

They stopped with the music. Everyone was left speechless especially Puck and Finn. Mercedes was the first to recover and clapped and cheered for them, everyone els joining in.

"That was really great guys" Mr. Shue smiled patting Kurt on the shoulder. The two went back to their seats and watched everyone els who went today. After Glee Kurt went to his car waiting for Puck to get in. After waiting ten minutes the older teen got in.

"What took so long? I have to pee" Kurt tried to glare.

"I had a dumpster appointment" Puck smirked as he leaned back in the seat.

"REALLY Noah! Really? You just don't fuckin' get it!" Kurt yelled. Putting the car in reverse he pulled out of the parking space. The car ride home was a very quite one. Once they got to the house, Kurt didn't wait for Puck like he usually did. H went inside slamming the door. Puck shook his head.

"Hormones" He mumbled. By the time he got inside Kurt was sitting on the couch, with his leopard blanket over his lap. Puck dropped his backpack and sat next to Kurt.

"What are we watching?" He asked looking over to the other boy.

"Repo the Genetic Opera" Kurt said, eyes not leaving the TV. They watched in silence until Kurt's favorite song came on and he couldn't help but to sing with it.

"CHASE THE MORNING.  
YIELD FOR NOTHING.  
CHASE THE MORNING.  
YIELD FOR NOTHING"

Puck smiled and looked over at Kurt as he was singing. Even though he was mean to the boy and still gave him slushie facials, this is why he was in love with the younger boy. He voice was beautiful and he loved to hear him sing. He also loved the other boy's personality.

"What?" Kurt asked looking over at the older boy.

"I love your voice Kurt, it's amazing. And when you sing that song you are so emotional"

"Do you know why I watch this movie so much? And know every word to that song, Noah?" The older teen shook his head 'no'.

"Because that's my mom, not Blind Mag. Dead Marni. She used to sing this song around the house all the time. Word for word. And I fell in love with it. I've been singing it since I was ten. I miss her so much and when ever I sing it I feel connected to her again"

Puck reached up and wiped away some of the tears that were silently falling down Kurt's cheeks. Kurt smiled, this is why he loved Noah, he still had a soft side. He leaned into the older male and finished watching the movie. When Burt came in he heard the movie and kissed the top of Kurt's head before going into the kitchen. He knew Kurt missed his mom a lot and Burt did too. After the movie was over Kurt got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Go watch the game, I'll cook dinner" Burt nodded, and turned to leave before looking back "What's on your shirt son?"

"One guess" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Puckerman I'm gonna kick your ass" Burt said walking into the living room. Puck laughed and ran to hide behind Kurt.

"Don't even, your so sleeping on the couch tonight!" Kurt smirked as he saw Puck's jaw drop. Burt laughed from the living room. Puck sat at the kitchen table while Kurt cooked. He watched the younger boy move around the kitchen.

"What's for dinner? Smells good" Carole asked coming in the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and grilled chicken strips?" Kurt said, it sounded good to him.

"Sounds good" She smiled. "How's baby today?" She asked looking at his stomach, she knew he didn't like people touching.

"Good, not as much morning sickness this week, maybe it'll stop?" He hoped. "Dinners done!" He yelled to his dad. At least Puck was smart enough to let Burt and Carole go first. Then he was usually nice enough to make Kurt a plate. Kurt sat down at the table and smiled as Puck put a plate down in front of him.

"Thank you, Noah" He kissed the older boy's cheek. They ate quietly, but it was a nice quite. After dinner Kurt usually did the dishes but tonight Carole and Burt took over.

"Thanks!" He smiled and grabbed his backpack going downstairs to start his homework. Puck followed behind him. They sat down on the bed, helping each other where needed.

"I love French" Kurt smiled while doing his French homework.

"I don't understand it!" Puck said, running a hand threw his Mohawk.

"What part?" Kurt asked

"Any of it!" Puck sighed laying his head on Kurt's legs. Kurt giggled.

"Were learning full sentences, it's not that hard"

"Say something to me in French"

"Votre si mignon quand votre frusterated." Kurt giggled.

"What'd you say?" Puck asked.

"I said your cute when your frusterated"

"How do you say I wanna fuck you?" Puck smirked.

"Je la baise de wonna vous" Kurt said blushing. Puck smirked and sat up, kissing the younger boy. He pushed lightly until the other boy was laying on his back.

"Puck my dad is still up" Kurt said, threw a whimper as Puck kissed down his neck. There was a certain spot on his neck that was really sensitive. Puck always found it. Kurt gasped as Puck bit lightly on that spot.

"So, there outside, they always are at this time" Puck said sliding and hand into the front of Kurt's pants.

"Noah" He warned he didn't want to play; he just wanted to be fucked.

"Speak in French for the rest of the night" Puck smirked.

"Noé, s'il vous plaît me baiser" Kurt begged. (translation: Noah, please fuck me)

Puck groaned at how hot his boyfriend sounded, begging in French. Soon Kurt felt his pants being pulled off. Once he was naked from the waist down it didn't take long for things to get hotter. Kurt gasped and tried to arch his back Puck pushed in two fingers.

"S'il vous plaît plus, Noé, plus!" (translation: Please more, Noah, more!)

Puck added another finger thinking that's what Kurt wanted. Kurt gasped fisting the sheets as Puck hit his prostate.

"In me now!" Kurt growled, tired of the French thing. Puck smirked and without hesitation pushed into the younger boy. "Oh fuck, Noah!" Kurt gasped.

"You okay?" Puck was restraining himself. Even though they have done this plenty of times he still went slowly at first.

"All the way" Kurt panted "Now!" Puck nodded and pushed the rest of the way in, making Kurt moan quietly. They both felt weird with Kurt's stomach in the way. Kurt squeaked in surprise when Puck flipped them over, but soon he got used to it and started riding his boyfriend.

"So tight baby" Puck kissed and nipped at the younger boy's neck.

"So close" Kurt gasped, closing his eyes in pleasure. But they snapped right back open because Puck found his spot.

"Found it" The older boy smirked as Kurt nearly screamed. The younger boy crashed his lips to the older boy's as he moaned out loud, into his mouth.

"Harder" Kurt demanded as he pushed down faster. "So good" Puck did as was told, thrusting up harder.

"Fuck baby, I'm, almost there" Puck moaned, thrusting as hard as he could. Kurt's breathing got heavier and faster. He gasped, with a final thrust to his prostate Kurt lost it, clenching around his boyfriend.

"Shit" Puck bit down on Kurt's neck, cumming into the younger boy.

"Jerk" Kurt said half-heartedly. "That's gonna bruise" He laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you, Noah"

Puck smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I love you too, Kurt" He smiled and rubbed his boyfriend's baby bump.

Kurt smiled and slowly got up and grabbed a new pair of boxers and sweat pants. Putting them on he headed towards the stairs.

"Want anything to drink?" He said tiredly.

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute" Kurt nodded and went upstairs. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He went in and next to his dad on the couch.

"What's up with your neck?" Burt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Helping Noah with French" Kurt giggled a little.

"You look really tired, you should go to bed" Burt said, pushing back Kurt's bangs.

"I'm going to in a minute" He said turning his attention to Puck as he walked up shirtless.

"You still have that stupid metal in?" Burt said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yes sir" Puck said grabbing some tea and going to sit on the floor in front of Kurt.

"It's hot" Kurt smirked, running his fingers threw Puck's Mohawk.

"Watch it" Burt smiled "Now go to bed"

"Night dad" Kurt said getting up, he rubbed his baby bump, trying to pop his back. Puck got up too

"Goodnight Mr. Hummel" Puck waved slightly. Burt nodded to them. As soon as he laid down Kurt's eyes were closed. Puck shut off the lights and lay behind his boyfriend.

"Night princess" Puck whispered.

"Night…baby" Kurt cuddled against the older boy. He smiled when he felt Puck's hand on his stomach, slightly rubbing. The slow rubbing motion slowly put him to sleep. Puck smiled, falling asleep not too long after.

**a/n: should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I swear a new chapter is coming, but my life has been so hectic right now. I already have of it written!


	3. Chapter 3

Were going where?

The next few weeks went by the same for Kurt. Getting slushie facials and dumpster diving. Not by Puck anymore though. Kurt and his dad finally got it threw his thick mohawked head that Kurt was now 7 months pregnant with his child. That sobered him up quickly. He even started getting in fights for Kurt. Kurt smiled looking at Puck sitting next to him in Glee.

"Alright guys, I'll see everyone Monday!" Mr. Shue smiled and started packing up his things.

"Hey Kurt are you going out with us tonight?" Quinn asked as Brittney, Santana, and Mercedes gathered around them.

"Uhm" He looked up at Puck.

"YES!" Puck said for him "He hasn't been out in like forever!"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and shook his head. With some help from Puck he got up and grabbed his bag.

"Let's go if I'm going out tonight I have to get ready" Kurt was beaming, it really had been too long since he had a night out with the girls. Puck smiled and nodded.

When they got home Burt wasn't home yet.

"Maybe him and Carole went out?" Puck offered.

"Oh well, is Finn coming over? He should, you two haven't 'hung out' in a long time" Kurt said dropping his bag by the door. He headed straight for the shower.

"Can I join?" Puck asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Just a shower, promise"

"Fine" Kurt smiled and took off his shirt. He didn't look in the mirror at his stomach. Because even thought he knew that he was pregnant he still felt just plain fat. It never helped when Puck rubbed his stomach.

"Stop it" Kurt grumbled, gently slapping Puck's hand away. Puck smiled and kissed down Kurt's neck.

"I thought this was just a shower…" Kurt said laying his head back on Puck's shoulder none the less.

"You seem tense" Puck offered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Why can't you be like this in front of everyone?" Kurt said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Cause I have a rep. at school" Puck shrugged. Kurt sighed and shook his head. He got in the shower. Puck smirked and got in behind him.

"You're a jerk sometimes ya'know" Kurt raised his eyebrow at Puck. "But I love you, Noah"

"I love you too, Kurt" After Puck giving Kurt a quickie they got out and Kurt got dressed to go out with the girls.

"Kurt comeon!" Mercedes yelled "Your taking forever"

"Perfection isn't easily made, honey" Kurt said coming out of the bathroom. "Plus I have a horny boyfriend who likes to leave hickies!" He said mock glaring at Puck, who in to smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"See you later, Princess" Kurt playfully punched Puck's shoulder and kissed his cheek before leaving with the girls.

It didn't take long for Noah Puckerman to get bored. So he decided to go out. He left a note so incase Kurt got back first. He called up Finn and told him to meet him at a local club that let anyone in. They met up an hour later.

"So what are we doing here? We used to come here to scope chicks…." Finn said looking over at Puck.

"I know, but Geena is working tonight, you know how she loves us" He smirked. Finn knew what that ment, free drinks. They went to the front of the line were they were immediately let in before everyone els. They went straight to the bar doing a round of shots between them.

"So Quinn's close to poppin'?" Puck asked. He knew that Kurt was a few months behind her, but he didn't know the exact day.

"In the next couple weeks" Finn nodded.

"You gonna keep it?"

"She doesn't want too, I do, but I won't be able to take care of a kid by myself" Finn shrugged.

"Man grow some balls and tell her you want to keep it" Puck shook his head.

"What about you guys? Are you keepin' Puck junior?"

"Yep, that was the first words out of Kurt's mouth when we found out….then there were a few moans" Puck winked, he loved bragging about his sex life with Kurt. Since Kurt and Finn were almost brothers it grossed Finn out.

"You better not hurt him, Puckerman" Finn said taking another shot.

"Why would I? He's having my kid, he's mine, and he puts out" Finn covered his ears.

"Shut up about fucking Kurt!" Puck laughed and they both took another shot.

It didn't take long for Puck to get wasted. He was a pro when it came to beers but when it was hard liquor he was a lightweight. Out of the shadows Santana came out of no where.

"Hey Puck" She winked and started hanging all over him. She was a total slut when it came to Puck. And she was pissed that he was with Kurt.

"Get off" Puck grumbled. He didn't want to be around this she witch she was such a stalker.

"Comeon Puck you know you want me" Santana smiled kissing down Puck's neck. Puck looked over to Finn, who was busy talking to the bartender. Santana giggled and pulled Puck to a dark corner on the other side of the bar.

When Kurt got home he changed into his Victoria's Secret boyfriend pants. He had gotten them at his baby shower. He was very grateful for them now. He found the note that Puck had left and he took his bags downstairs to his room. He sat on his bed and picked up his book. He figured he would read until he got tired. After about an hour he heard the front door open.

"Babe I'm home" He heard Puck call out.

"Down here Noah!" He yelled back. He knew something was up when he heard the older boy fall against the wall and curse.

"Babe?" Kurt asked putting down his book. He got up and went to the stairs.

"Are you drunk?" He asked watching as his boyfriend stumbled down the stairs.

"Maybe alittle" Puck smirked as he got to the bottom of the stairs. Kurt went to protest about the drunkness, but as soon as he opened his mouth it was filled with Noah's tounge. Kurt squeaked trying to get away.

"What is with you?" He glared at the older boy.

"Why are you complaining? Santana doesn't complain this much" Puck smirked in his drunken haze. Kurt raised and eyebrow and before Puck knew what was going on his head snapped to the side.

"Get the fuck out of my house" Kurt said. Puck grabbed his cheek.

"You'll regret this Kurt!" Puck glared making his way back up the stairs.

**a/n: CLIFFY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**continued**

When Burt got home he found an unconscious Noah Puckerman in his front yard. Carole ran to the front door and when they got inside they found a sleeping Kurt with tear tracks down his cheeks.

"I swear I'm going to kill him" Burt said picking up Kurt and taking him to his own bed.

When morning came around Kurt sat up at the sound of a yell. He got up as fast as he could and went to the front door where he saw his father hosing down one hung over Puck.

"What the fuck?" Puck yelled getting up. He covered his face as Burt continued to hose him down. "I'm up!" He yelled turning his back to the water. Kurt touched his dad's shoulder. The older man sighed and finally put down the hose.

"You didn't get far last night" Kurt said crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked running a hand threw his wet Mohawk.

"I told you to leave last night, so why are you still here?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt, I'm so confused. Tell me what's going on" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You came home drunk, then tried to fu.." Burt coughed so Kurt would stop.

"Screw me and when I refused you told me Santana was better anyways. Mind telling me what the fuck brought her up?"

Burt looked towards Puck with his eyebrows up.

"That's what I thought" Kurt said, he walked back in the house. He didn't care that Puck was following him threw the house.

"I don't remember a lot of last night. I remember you leaving and I got bored. And then I called Finn and we went to a bar. We both took shots and started talking about you and Quinn. Then after that Santana came out of no where and I told her to leave me alone…then I don't remember anymore" Puck shrugged.

"So you don't remember if you did anything with her? You don't remember coming back here and yelling at me?" Kurt sighed and sat down on the couch.

"No I don't remember any of that, baby you have to believe me" Puck got on his knees in front of Kurt. The latter sighed looking at him, he was about to reply when his phone went off. He sighed and looked at it. Once he read it his eyes got wide.

"Oh No!" Kurt said getting up as fast as he could.

"What? What's the matter?" Puck asked standing up with Kurt.

"Quinn went into labor" Kurt said searching around for his messenger bag.

"Why is this bad?" Puck asked confused, helping the boy look for his bag.

"Because she's almost a month early" Kurt said finally finding his bag, he tried to bend of to get it but it was no use. Puck picked it up for him holding it out to him.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember last night and that I yelled at you Kurt. I love you and I hope you know that" He said taking the boys hand. Kurt not sure if he should believe the other boy yet just smiled and headed towards the door.

"If you come up take a shower first, you smell like puke and stale alcohol" He said before disappearing threw the door. Puck sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I fucked up" He said to himself, rubbing a hand threw his mo hawk.

"Yes you did, and I hope you know how hard it will be to get his trust back" Burt said from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I do" Puck standing up to head to the bathroom.

**A/n: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've been kinda busy lately. With work, school, and family it hard to update when I want to. But I'll try to start up dating faster! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so lame at this whole updating thing. Sometimes I wish I had something connected to my brain so what ever I was thinking just typed itself in the computer. HA! Well here is a new chapter :)**

Kurt made it to the hospital in record time. He ran in as fast as he could with his tummy, he found Finn sitting in the lobby and he threw him his bag.

"Why aren't you back there?" He asked hotly as he passed his soon to be stepbrother and went straight to the back. He ignored the nurse's calls from behind the counter and walked threw the doors to the back.

"I'm here to see Quinn Fabray, I am her support in all this so I suggest you let me in" Kurt said angry. They did not let him in until they wheeled Quinn by and she grabbed his hand, dragging him along. He smirked at the nurse and went into the side room to get on scrubs.

"Quinny, I'm so sorry I didn't get here til' now!" Kurt said, coming into the room.

"Big blow up with Noah, I know how that is"

"How'd you know?" Kurt asked as he walked over to her, extending his hand.

"Honey, not to be a bitch, but, you look like shit right now. The only times you look like shit is when your pissed at Puck" Quinn shrugged. After that, there wasn't much time for chitchat. Quinn was in labor for almost 16 hours. During that, almost, 16 hours Kurt almost passed out twice, and was sure the ex-cheerio had broken his hand. He hoped that when he went into labor, it didn't last that long. After Quinn got to see her baby, Kurt smiled and was allowed to take the baby out for it's daddy to see it.

"Finn Ryan Hudson, I would like to introduce you too your daughter" Kurt said quietly, sitting next to Finn and passing the squirming baby girl to the older boy. Finn smiled down at the little girl and didn't hold back the tears.

"Congratulations, Finn" Puck said, leaning against the wall with his hand in his pockets.

"I can't let her go, now that I've seen her," Finn said, wiping his tears.

"Then go talk to mama about that" Kurt said ushering Finn towards Quinn's door. After father and daughter were gone, Puck quickly took the seat. He kissed Kurt, putting everything his has ever felt for the boy into the kiss.

"What was that for?" Kurt gasped.

"It's the first part of my 'Get Kurt back' plan" Puck said, grabbing the younger boys hand.

"What do you mean? 'Get Kurt back'?" Kurt asked, tilting his head.

"I know I hurt you last night, Kurt. I am so afraid I'm going to lose you from it. I will do anything for you, Kurt, just as long as I know I'm not going to lose you," Puck confessed. Kurt smiled and kissed Puck again.

"You're not off the hook yet, but your on your way" He said as they got up and visited the little girl one more time before they left.

"Were keeping her, Kurt, she changed her mind" Finn smiled and hugged the shorter boy. 'Thank you' Kurt mouthed to Quinn. She smiled back at him. After Finn had let go, he gave Quinn and the baby on the cheeks.

"Text me when you guys pick a name. Dad and Carole are on their way up so get ready for pictures and crying. This is their first grandchild by the way. By the time it's my due date it won't be nothing special" Kurt joked and smirked.

"Bye bitch" Quinn said, smiled, and hugged Kurt one more time before lying back against the bed. Kurt bumped into his dad in the hallway on the first floor.

"Their on the third floor, dad" Kurt smiled.

"Just think, buddy, in a couple weeks, this'll be you" Burt said and rubbed his son's stomach lightly, despite his protests.

"I know" Kurt beamed, he could not wait "Were going dad, I think I want ice cream and jalapeños" He smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"The jalapeños are totally from the Puckerman line," Puck said smiling "My mom said she ate at least three jars a week", Burt chuckled and shook his head.

"Well then there's no doubting it's a Puckerman" With that, he walked off. Kurt blushed and Puck just stood their shocked.

"I can't believe he said that!" Kurt said shocked.

"What did he mean?" Puck turned to Kurt.

"I don't know, you're the only one I've _been _with" Kurt whispered, blushing furiously. Puck shook his head, clearing his mind and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"What ever, let's go." He said walking towards the exit and then towards his truck. They ended up at a diner that served almost ever junk food known to man. Kurt got the Nachos and spicy cheese, strawberry ice cream with jalapeños, and a chocolate milkshake. Puck smirked as he watched the younger boy eat.

"Noieslug!" Puck looked up and smiled as he saw his little sister Chelsi running to him.

"ChelieBug" Puck said standing up and hugging his sister. Kurt smiled, he had melt Chelsi before Puck's mom kicked him out.

"Hi Kurt" She giggled. He smiled and wiped off his mouth.

"Chelsi!" Kurt smiled and hugged her next.

"Oh my goodness, look at your stomach!" She smiled and rubbed quickly. She squealed and smiled.

"What gender?" She asked sitting next to Puck, across from Kurt.

"It's a boy" Kurt smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"I have a nephew on the way?" She squealed again and Kurt could not help but giggle.

"Yup" Puck smiled and nodded.

"Are you driving yet, Bug?" Puck asked.

"Yup, just got my license, and I have a car" She smiled, proud of herself.

"Punk, I had to pay for mine!"

"Well with you not around mom saves money not buying food" She teased. Kurt smiled watching the banter between the brother and sister, continuing to eat his ice cream.

"Kurt how old are you?" Chelsi asked.

"I'll be 18 in like two weeks," Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"You're only a year older then me?" She slapped her brothers arm "Pedophile!" She giggled. Kurt choked on his ice cream and giggled.

"I forgot how funny you were. You should start coming around more. Just because your mom disowned Noah doesn't mean we won't let you come around," Kurt said eating a jalapeño.

"I can!" She smiled "Uhm, I would like you two to know first, that you are looking at the newest member of McKinley High and Glee club" She beamed.

"No way!" Puck smiled, he would get to see his little sister everyday now.

"That's awesome, Chels" Kurt smiled.

"Would you like to follow us to my house?" Kurt asked "That way you know how to get there"

She agreed and after Kurt had finished all his food, they paid and left. When they got home, Burt and Carole were back.

"Daddy, where home" Kurt said opening the front door.

"Hey Kurt, Puke, and….."

"Chelsi Puckerman, sir" She held out her hand and smiled.

"Chelsi!" Carole smiled.

"Hey Mrs. H!" She smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" She hugged the younger girl.

"Well, I found these two up at Callie's and Kurt told to come over whenever" She smiled.

"It would be nice to have my sister around when the baby comes." Puck shrugged.

"True" Burt said. "Well make yourself at home then" He said and sat down on the couch. Chelsi giggled and shook her head.

"So show me where my nephew is gonna be staying!" She demanded and jumped on her brothers back. He smiled, missing this. He started down the stairs to the basement with Kurt in tow.

"This is the cutest room I've ever seen!" She gushed, "Why isn't there a crib?" She asked looking around.

"My dad and Noah are going to put it up tomorrow after school," Kurt said sitting down on the bed, trying to take off his shoes. Puck smiled and helped, gently rubbing his feet. Kurt moaned, lying back against his bed.

"I can't deal with this much longer," Kurt groaned. His phone went off and he grabbed it squealing.

"What?" Puck and Chelsi asked, both thinking something was wrong.

"Danielle Elizabeth Hudson!" Kurt said, holding his phone out with a picture of Finn holding Danielle.

"Finn had a baby too?" Chelsi yelled. Kurt giggled.

"No, his girlfriend Quinn, one of my bestfriend's, had their baby today" Kurt smiled and saved the picture. It was too cute not too.

"Well, Kurtsie and Noieslug, as much as I've loved this visit. If I am not home soon, mom will send a search team out. Kurt got up, with the help of Puck and hugged her before she left. Puck walked his sister to the door and said he would start seeing her at school. When he went back down stairs, Kurt was already under the covers. Noah smirked as he made out the little tent under the covers, and Kurt's cloths on the floor. After half an hour of mind-blowing sex, both boys were tired.

**A/N: Yes I am leaving this chapter there….sorry. Haha. Next chapter going to kind of go fast, try to keep up?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: :D**

The next couple of days at school were weird without Finn and Quinn. However, on Wednesday everyone in Glee got a nice surprise when the couple stopped by with baby Danielle. Even Mr. Shue held her. He smiled and handed the baby over to Kurt who kissed his niece and put her back in the car seat, so the threesome could leave. Finn promised to come over this weekend and Kurt was going to hold him too that. Even in his state, Kurt was learning the new dance steps for regionals. On Friday, Kurt woke up with light cramping in his stomach. It was so light that he didn't take it too notice. By the time it was lunch he shooed it off as being hungry. However, during Glee it got worse. He pushed his hand against his stomach a couple of times; he got worried glances from Puck and Chelsi. Half way threw the new dance Kurt gasped and all of a sudden, Mike Chang found himself on the floor.

"Mr. Shue?" Kurt took a deep breath "I think my water just broke" He winced as he had a harsh pain and he moaned, biting his lip.

"Shit!" Puck said, slightly panicking. Kurt wasn't due for another month; the baby will be too early. Kurt cried out in pain and bent over clutching his stomach.

"Hold on little white boy" Mercedes, said grabbing Kurt's hand and walking him towards the door.

"Shuester, call the hospital and tell them were coming" Chelsi went to the other side of Kurt and helped them walk out.

"Go Puckerman!" Tina yelled, pushing the boy towards the door. Puck got the idea and ran out in front of the other three, opening his car door.

"Chelsi you go with Mercedes," Puck said, turning on the truck. He took off; his baby was going to be born in a hospital, not his truck. He figured Kurt's contractions were closer, because the yelling got closer together. Kurt sucked up his crying for a few minutes to call his dad.

"Daddy?" He said threw tears "Your grandson in trying to come now" He gasped as another one hit. Puck could hear Burt yelling on the other end, not at Kurt, but, at Carole to grab the readied diaper bag with the clothes for Kurt and baby. Kurt hung up not sure if his dad was done or not, but he didn't care.

"Fuck!" he grabbed Puck's leg and squeezed.

"If you weren't in pain this would be hot" Typical Noah Puckerman.

"Shut up!" Kurt gasped and squeezed again. They finally got to the hospital and Finn, minus Quinn and baby, Burt, and Carole were already there. Burt and Finn helped Kurt out of the car and Puck parked fast running into the hospital after his boyfriend. He finally found him in a room, with a few nurses. He was hooked up to the heartbeat machine, so the babies' heartbeat filled the room.

"Hey baby," He said brushing Kurt's bangs off his damp forehead.

"I hate you" Kurt clenched his teeth, grabbing Puck's shirt and twisted with another contraction.

"I love you too" Puck smirked.

"He's too early, what if he's too small?" Kurt said panting.

"He'll be fine," The doctor said "You're far enough along that you and the baby will be fine. He might be a little under weight, but that is nothing a little formula can't change." The doctor said and smiled. He put on a glove and looked towards the wall.

"You're gonna feel some pressure" He said as he checked how far along Kurt was.

"Some?" He gasped and grabbed Puck's hand.

"You're dilated to about 6," The Dr said and threw his glove away.

"So how long?" Kurt asked, hoping it would not be long.

"It could take an hour or three days, while your waiting do you have family in the lobby?" Kurt nodded and said he wanted the Glee club first so they could go home without worrying. Kurt was so thankful to see Mercedes.

"You look miserable" She said and Kurt smiled.

"It hurts, 'Cedes, don't ever get pregnant" He shook his head and gave her a hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow, White boy," She said before she left. Artie and Tina replaced her position.

"Hey guys" Kurt smiled and sat up a little to hug them.

"I hope it goes quick" Artie smiled. "We kind of need your voice"

Kurt giggled with Tina. After they left Brittany and Santana came in. Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked over at Puck. The other boy was glaring at the tan girl.

"Bye baby hands, I'll see you in heaven" Brittany smiled, touching Kurt's hands.

"Brittany, I'm not dying, hun, I'm having a baby" Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"So your gonna have your own baby hands?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yes" Kurt smiled and hugged her. After they left Shuester came in with the Matt and Mike.

"Well at least I know I'll have another generation of Fabray/Hudson's and Hummel/Puckerman's" Kurt smiled and hugged his teacher and said he would be back soon enough. After they left there was only one more person.

"Rachel" Kurt said as she walked in.

"Kurt, I heard that after child birth women, or men, can hit high notes like its nothing. Hopefully this will help you" She smiled and left.

"That was weird" Puck said shaking his head.

"Kurtsie!" Chelsi ran into the room. Behind her Burt, Carole, and Finn.

"Chelsi!" Kurt smiled and hugged her.

"Hey bro, I gotta go. Quinn and Danielle need me. We'll definitely come over after you're out of the hospital." Kurt gave Finn a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Finn send Quinn and Dani my love" Kurt smiled when Finn made a face at the nickname.

"Sorry, but I have to go too!" Chelsi pouted, "Mom doesn't know I'm here, she'd flip" Puck nodded and hugged his sister; she kissed Kurt's forehead and promised to be back tomorrow. After it was just Puck, Burt, and Carole left the doctor came in.

"Kurt, to speed up the process, if you want, you can get up and walk around. I will come back in in about an hour and check how far you are," He said, leaving the room. Puck smirked as Kurt tried to get up as soon as the Dr. left. He helped up his boyfriend letting his walk around the room.

"This better not gone on for sixteen hours" Kurt groaned. He had to hold onto the bed when a particularly hard contraction hit. He gasped leaned over. After it was over Carole tried to lighten the mood.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked, she hadn't really talked about it with Kurt.

"Lukas Coty Puckerman" Kurt said, walking back and forth in front of them. She hadn't to see him in so much pain. She remembered how much pain Finn was, and he was a big boy. It didn't seem like an hour, it felt longer, but the dr. finally came in and Kurt laid back down so he could check. Burt coughed and looked uncomfortable, so he and Carole left the room, before they could see anything. Kurt gasped again and bit his lip.

"You're ready" Kurt could jump for joy.

"Thank God!" Two nurse came in and helped Kurt get into a comfortable position.

"I've informed your father, he said he'd feel better out there" Kurt nodded he knew this; he just wanted to get this baby out. He was told on the next contraction to push and that is what he did. The pushing hurt way worse then the contractions.

"Noah" He whimpered, squeezing the boy's hand.

"Your gonna do fine baby" Puck said, pushing his bangs back. With the next one he pushed again this time the nurse pushing back on his legs. Kurt let out a yell as he pushed.

"Oh my God, it hurts" Kurt said, tears started to fall. The pain didn't just come with the contractions it stayed there. He pushed and pushed and finally on the fifth push the head started crowning.

"Your doing so good Kurt, I just need you to push some more" One of the nurses said.

"What the fuck have I been doing this whole time?" Kurt snapped. It took all he had for Puck not to laugh, but he did smirk. With the next push Kurt started panting, he pushed as hard as he could and when he was done, the doctor told him the hardest part was over. Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed a little. He was told a few more pushes a he could but right now, he needed to push.

"Okay" He said pushing again. He was so tired it was a weak push, but it was enough to pass the shoulders.

"One more, Kurt and then you can relax" Kurt nodded, and pushed one last time gripping Puck's hand hard, he was sure he heard a crack, and screaming his lungs out as he felt the body slip from his. He collapsed against the bed, eyes closing. Puck smiled kissing his sweaty forehead. He got to cut the cord and Kurt swore he saw Puck wipe tears. Kurt smiled and opened his eyes slightly as he heard their baby cry.

"He's 9 lbs. 10 inches," A nurse announced.

"How did you not break?" Puck asked.

"Kurt you need to pass the placenta, I just need you to push again, and this won't be as painful, okay" Kurt nodded and pushed passing it in only a few pushes. When he was done, he was given his baby boy, with his blue beanie on.

"Noah, this is our son," Kurt said letting the tears fall again. Puck smiled and wiped away his own tears.

"Lukas Coty Puckerman" Kurt said too the baby, kissing his cheek.

"One month early and he's nine, fuckin', pounds" Puck shook his head. When Kurt was all cleaned up, his father and Carole were let in.

"Oh my goodness, look at that big boy!" Carole smiled and cooed over the baby. Kurt let her hold him and he lay against the bed. It felt good to relax, and not have a constant push on his bladder.

"I'm proud of you son" Burt said, and Kurt could see the tears in his eyes. His only baby had a baby of his own now.

"I love you, daddy" Kurt smiled and kissed his dad's cheek.

"Good job Puckerman, now no more babies for awhile" Kurt giggled and agreed.

"He's so cute, he a pale tan. I've never seen that combo before" Carole smiled. Kurt smiled and watched his dad as the baby was handed to him. Before Carole could forget, she handed the diaper bag to Kurt. Then she handed him his own bag. It had all his moisturizers in it. Including his toothbrush, hair brush, and make up. He smiled and went threw the diaper bag get out a onezie that Quinn had made. They actually made them together, so baby Danielle had a onezie with Finn's Football number on it and on the back it said Hudson. On the back of Lukas' it said Puckerman. (of course!)

The next day when his parents visited Kurt was grateful for the distraction. He was terribly bored just sitting in the hospital bed all day. He could get up, but where did he have to go? He giggled as his father made a beeline for baby Puckerman.

"Wanna change him?" Kurt asked holding out a fresh onezie. Burt thought about then shook his head 'no'; he didn't want to accidentally hurt the baby. He put the baby down and Kurt took the blanket off him. He chuckled as his saw the babies, full tummy, and thick legs. After gently putting the onzie on the baby, he left the blanket off for a few minutes, watching the little legs move slowly.

"I'm surprised that fits him" Puck said, "He's a big boy"

"It's only natural, I've known Noah since he was in diapers and the pictures I've seen on Kurt they were both chunky babies" Carole smiled as Kurt blushed.

"Will you go get the doctor? I'm starving and I want to know if I can eat yet" Kurt smiled.

Carole offered to go and Burt sat down. He had stolen the baby back off the bed and was looking down at him. Kurt looked over to Puck and smiled.

"I love you, Noah," He said kissing the older boy.

"I love you too, Kurt" Puck smiled. Kurt laid his head down closer to Puck, who laid his head on the pillow next to Kurt's.

"So you totally sounded like you were getting fucked the whole time" Puck smirked "It was kind of hot"

Kurt shook his head and lightly slapped Puck's arm "I just pushed out a baby and your already thinking about sex". Burt coughed and raised an eyebrow.

"He was kidding, sir" Puck blushed and looked away from the older man.

"Kurt the Dr. said you could eat what would you like?" Carole asked. Kurt smiled and said he want the Penny Club from Goodcents. He was so hungry he could probably eat a horse. He shuddered at the thought. Burt and Carole left to go get Kurt his food.

"I can't believe he's this big" Kurt gushed, shaking his head. "I didn't think my stomach was that big?"

"It wasn't!" Chelsi said coming into the room. "Oh my god he's huge" Her eyes got wide as she saw the baby.

"How did you not break anything?" She said picking the baby up.

"He's gonna be tall" Carole said coming back in, with Burt in tow.

"How do you know?" Puck said raising an eyebrow.

"My son is Finn, trust me I know," She said, "Finn was almost twelve pounds"

"Oh my god, I could not do that" Kurt's eyes had gone wide.

"You guys have to remember, Puck isn't the shortest guy around. Therefore, Lukas will probably be tall like him. He'll be taller then Kurt when he hits puberty" Kurt huffed and crossed his arms at the comment. "Sorry son, but your not exactly Shaq"

"I know," Kurt, pouted, "I took after mom not you" He recited and smiled.

"He smiled at me!" Chelsi squealed before wrinkling her nose "Here Kurt, he left you a present". Kurt giggled and grabbed the baby, with a little help he got up slowly. Luckily, for him, they gave him a gown with a back on it. He quickly changed the diaper, throwing the old one away.

"How can you stand the smell?" Puck made a face.

"Because, Noah, I have babysat before. How do you think I afford so many of my designer clothes?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry" Puck smiled and took the little boy from Kurt so he could wash his hands and eat.

"God this is so good," Kurt groaned. "I feel like I haven't eaten in forever."

"You really haven't" Puck shrugged. "I mean you were in labor for almost three hours. Then you kind of passed out last night. When you woke up this morning, you were too busy fussing over Lukas, so you didn't eat your breakfast….." Puck stopped at the look on Kurt's face.

"White boy, you better eat so you can get the hell out of here. Rachel is driving everyone crazy, with her constant I am better then everyone attitude is annoying" Mercedes said as she walked into the room. "But we have our Regional songs"

"What are they?" Kurt put his food down as Mercedes started naming the songs.

"Were starting with 'Out Tonight' From RENT." Kurt tilted his head and made a face.

"OUT TONIGHT!" He asked, smiling it was one of his favorite songs, from the show.

"Yeah it's the whole thing too. Like Out Tonight/ Another Day/ No Day but Today" Chelsi smiled.

"And guess who singing lead is?" Mercedes smiled wide.

"Finn? Puck? Artie? Mike? No, he doesn't sing that well. Rachel? You? Chelsi?"

"Dang white boy breath. You are!" Mercedes smiled again.

"What? Me? I'm singing lead on the first song?" Kurt's eyes got wide.

"Yeah! So you better get well so you can practice. Now where is my mini white boy?" She smiled as Puck offered her the baby.

"Dang this is a big baby" She said at the smiling baby. "Where did you hide him?" She joked. In all honestly Kurt was kind of small while pregnant. He sure as hell didn't look like he had this baby in him.

"Everyone's been saying that" Kurt pouted. "I was huge, so I don't know what you guys are talking about." He finished his sandwich quickly and threw away the trash. He got up out of the bed towards his bag.

"Can I change yet?" He asked, Carole told him could, Burt went to go ask a nurse. He came a few minutes later and told him it was fine. He grabbed his bag and locked himself in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes. When he came back out he was showered, moisturized, and clothed.

"I wish your mom could see you know" Burt said hugging his son. Kurt hugged him back and smiled.

"I know dad" He sat back down on the bed, leaning against the pillows.

"So you named him Lukas right?" Mercedes asked, referring to the baby now asleep in his basket.

"Of course, it was his name since I knew it was a boy" Kurt said with a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Watch yourself white boy" She teased "Chelsi said she would be coming by today. I have to go so I can finish my homework. But as soon as your out facial, manis, and pedis"

"For sure" Kurt said smiling and hugging his best friend. After she left Burt and Carole said they were leaving for a few. They wanted to go visit the granddaughter. Kurt was so thankful they left. Now it was just him and Puck. He walked them down the hall and gave both hugs before they left. When he got back to the room his giggled as he was pushed against the wall by the door.

"I love you, Kurt" Puck said crashing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and smiled.

"I'm pretty sure this is why I have a nephew…" Chelsi said standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Uh, hey Chels" Kurt blushed. "Now talking about nephews, where is mine?" She asked excitedly. Kurt smiled and pushed Puck off him as he took her over towards the bed where the baby was laying.

"It's time for a bottle if you would like to feed him" Kurt said getting out a small bottle and the formula. He filled it up with water and put the powder in it, shaking it until it mixed. He waited for her to grab the baby and sit down before handing her the bottle.

"How did this big boy fit in that tiny stomach?" Chelsi asked as the baby grabbed his ear and started sucking on the bottle. She giggled at the little boy as he looked at her. "Hi! I'm your auntie Chelsi!" She said in a baby voice, that made him smile.

"My stomach was huge! I've been trying to tell people this. My stomach has just started shrinking and it might not go fully down for a month. I ain't havin' that" He said shaking his head.

"Yup, my little cheerio need to be back on the pyramid" Puck said" Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You know with all the school you've been missing your about to get kicked off the football team. You guys have only been gone a few days and they already have a new football coach. Her name is Coach Bieste"

"Her?" Puck semi-yelled.

"Coach Beast?" Kurt's eyes got wide.

"Yeah, but it's spelt different" She said putting down the empty bottle and putting the baby over her shoulder, trying to burp him.

"You better watch out, she'll be the next one with a baby" Kurt joked and smirked as Puck made a growling noise, in the back of his throat.

"Di..did you just growl?" Kurt asked as he started to laugh.

"Your daddy is goofy" Chelsi smiled. Lukas burped, and it wasn't too quite.

"Yup he's a Puckerman" Puck smiled and kissed Kurt's neck.

"Are you horny or something, Noah?" Kurt asked looking up at him. "You've been clingy since I could walk." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Why yes, yes I am" Puck smirked as Chelsi started 'la-la-la-ing".

"So mom knows" She said looking up at her brother.

"How?" Puck asked.

"Well she wanted me straight home today after school and Glee. But I told her I was visiting a friend in the hospital and she kinda put two and two together. So I told her that Kurt went into labor yesterday…I think she is gonna come visit…" She said with a sympathetic look. "Sorry"

"It's fine I doubt she'….." Puck stopped as he watched his mom come into the room, slowly.

"Hi Noah, Kurt" She glanced at the boys, a look of almost distaste on her face. "So I hear that I have a grandson now?" She asked.

"Yes" Kurt answered her. "Chelsi is holding him" He moved Puck's hands off his body, he felt very uncomfortable with his mom in the room.

"Well let me see him," She said sitting across the room from Chelsi. The younger girl went to get to give hr mom the baby but she was stopped. "I want Kurt to hand me my grandson"

Kurt looked over at Puck who was simply glaring at his mother from his spot. Kurt picked up Lukas and walked him over to the older woman. She patted the spot next to her and Kurt sat down. He looked back over at Puck and Chelsi with a look of confusion. She took the baby from Kurt and looked over his face.

"He is definitely a Puckerman." She said looking over his moving limbs. "What is his name?"

"Lukas Coty Puckerman" Kurt said quietly.

"You named him after your father?" She looked up at Puck angrily.

"No, it's spelt differently" Puck smirked at his mother's expression.

"You mean Coty?" Kurt asked looking confused. No one answered him though. The older Puckerman got out of her chair and dumped the baby back into Kurt's arms. Lukas startled by the movement started crying.

"Lukas, don't cry my baby" Kurt said, walking over to his bed, not paying attention to the elephant in the room. He sat down cross-legged on the hospital putting Lukas down in front of him. "Hey babe, do you have your guitar?" He asked looking up at Puck. He was completely ignoring the woman that called herself Noah's mother.

"Yeah, it's down in the truck" He said sitting down in the chair.

"I'll get it" Chelsi said running out of the room after Puck threw her the keys.

"Will you hand me a binky out of the diaper bag?" The elder Puckerman had sat back down and was watching the whole interaction.

"Here" Puck said handing him the blue binky. Kurt smiled and took the binky from him, the baby took it greedily. Kurt giggled watching him, he started rubbing the babies tummy and watched him kicking his legs.

"He's gonna be a soccer player" Kurt smiled. "I can just tell it now"

"As long as he plays sports I'm fine" Puck smiled.

"Here!" Chelsi said coming back with the guitar in her hands.

"What do you want me too play?"

"You choose" Kurt smiled. Puck nodded, he thought for a minute before he started playing.

"Well, she lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smells, of the world she left behind. It's all about the exposure. The lens I told her. The angles were all wrong now. She's ripping wings off butterflies." Kurt smiled he liked this song. It was 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore.

"Keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds" Puck sang quietly.

"Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle." Kurt stopped as Lukas calmed down, the little boy kicking his legs again.

It only took a day or two after that for Kurt and Lukas to get the okay to go home. Kurt was relieved, it was a Friday, so he would get to the entire weekend with his baby. He knew Monday would suck, he wouldn't want to leave Lukas, but he knew he would have too.

Kurt and Puck took the weekend to get into a routine, which didn't take long. Lukas woke up every four hours, so they switched on and off threw out the night. Lukas got used to Kurt playing music twenty-four seven. Which was kinda the truth. First, he made Puck watch the movie version of RENT, and then they listened to the Broadway version on Kurt's iPod.

However, unfortunately Monday came too soon for Kurt and Puck. Burt had told Kurt he would stay home with Lukas while they were at school and Glee. Kurt knew that Lukas was in good hands, but as they were getting ready to leave, he still started to cry. He cried the whole way to school, and then as soon as they pulled in he sobered up. He didn't want people to think that he was a target. He fixed his foundation and got out of his car. As much as everyone els knew he was the same diva he was before. The only person who saw threw this was Quinn, but that was only because she had just went threw the same thing.

"It'll get better" She smiled at him as they walked down the hall together. "It just takes a few days.

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry that so long, I don't know what my problem is ha. This chapter was actually kinda hard to write, IDKW, it just was. But here is the update. There's only a few more chapters, quite sad, but I'm happy wit this story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter. **

**Warning: RACHEL bashing ;)**

Though Kurt hated leaving Lukas, he enjoyed going back to school, and luckily for him, he lost all the baby fat already, so he didn't have to worry about people picking on his 'chubbiness'. He had missed his friends, teachers, and most of all Glee club. Quinn had already gotten her spot back on the Cheerios, but Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to do that anymore. That would mean more time away from Lukas. His dad needed to work, and there was no way he was going to ask Noah to quit football. He didn't mind giving up Cheerios, though.

It had been two weeks since Kurt and Puck went back to school. Since they were singing RENT for Glee Kurt had made Puck watch the movie everyday for a week. The jock had the song memorized.

"Again, Kurt?" Puck pleaded With Kurt.

"Yes! Lukas and I love this movie" He smirked, pointing to the sleeping baby.

"Only if you do the dance!" Puck smirked, Kurt giggled.

"Of course" He smiled at the older boy. "But not a moment sooner" He pointed and smirked.

"Fine" Puck, defeated, hit the play button. Kurt smirked and sat down next to his boyfriend, kissing the other boy's cheek.

Eventually it got to Kurt's favorite part and the song he was going to do for Glee.

"Dance!" Puck crossed his arms and waited for Kurt to start. The pale boy blushed lightly and smiled, getting up and walking behind the couch.

"_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight. My body's talking to me. It says, _"Time for danger." _It says, _"I wanna commit a crime. Wanna be the cause of a fight"

Kurt started dancing, running his hands down Puck's chest as he sang.

"_I want to go out tonight_"

He sang

"_So let's find a bar, so dark we forget who we are_"

Kurt threw a leg over the couch.

"_I wanna go out tonight. Uh uh ow yeah!_"

He climbed over the back of the couch, pushing a hand against Puck's chest.

"_Please take me…out tonight!_"

He smirked kissing the other boy quickly, he knew the other boy couldn't resist when he used that voice. That voice is why they have Lukas. He would have loved to continue, but the doctor told him to wait at least four weeks. They were only at two.

"Noah, you know I hate doing this. But we have to stop" Kurt said threw a gasp as the tan boy sucked on his neck.

"I know, I'm just playing" Puck pouted.

"I know, but if you really don't stop, the playing will be over and you will have one very hormonal sex crazed, baby daddy. I don't think you want that when we can't do anything," Kurt said pushing against the other boy's chest again.

"Sorry" He shrugged and smirked, knowing the tan boy was more turned on then him, at the moment.

"No your not," Puck pouted stalking off to the bathroom. Kurt smirked, knowing what the other boy was going to do, he's been doing the same thing for almost two weeks and a half.

Kurt paused the movie, following Puck. He closed the door, leaving it open a crack, so they could still hear Lukas. With his dad working after school and Carole not coming home until later, he wouldn't have to worry about getting caught.

When Puck gave him a confused looked he just shook his head on got on his knees, in front of the other boy. After helping the other boy get off, Kurt pushed him against the wall.

"Now stop teasing me, before we can finish!" He smirked, walking out of the bathroom, leaving a very satisfied Puck behind him.

Glee rehearsals soon became every night. Regionals were fast approaching and the club was practicing as hard as they could. This resulted in Kurt, or Puck, picking up Lukas. The little boy didn't mind the attention, or singing, at all. He was used to it at home. Every Friday Quinn would bring in Danielle. Mr. Shuester loved having the babies. Since he didn't have one of his own, he gave Lukas and Danielle all his attention.

"Mr. Shue!" Kurt said throwing down his book bag. It was Puck's day too pick up Lukas, and while he was walking back in to the school, what he witnessed shocked him.

"Rachel is a, freakin', backstabber!"

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled running into the room.

"She is dating Jesse St-"

Rachel put her hand over his mouth, much to his dismay.

"As Kurt has so rudely yelled, I am indeed going out with Jesse St. James."

"Might I add, the lead singer for Vocal Adrenaline" Kurt said pushing her hand away and sitting down in his seat, next to Mercedes and Quinn. Santana looked like she wanted to hit Rachel, and most the boys couldn't believe her. Kurt was sitting in his natural bitch stance. Legs crossed, elbow on the top of the chair, looking over at Rachel threw narrowed eyes.

"Mr. Shue, I can't believe she would do this too us, weeks before Regionals." Quinn said shaking her head.

"I think we should kick her out" Finn said shrugging.

"As do I!" Kurt said raising his hand, along with almost everyone els.

Rachel pouted and stomped her foot.

"If this is what you want then fine"

"Rachel, this isn't fair to the rest of the club"

"Wait, we can't push her out, at least not yet. She knows the routine, songs, and order. How do we know she won't turn around and tell **them?**" Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Thank you, Kurt" Rachel smiled.

"Don't thank me, Berry. I'm doing this for everyone in Glee club, because for some of us, this is the only thing we have at this school. You, especially, should know this." Kurt said turning his attention back to Mercedes and Tina. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and smirked when he saw the girl in an awkward stance. It was finally sinking in.

"Why is that Vocal Adrenaline kid out in front of the school?" Puck asked, pushing past Rachel.

"Because, Rachel, thinks it would be fun to ruin everyone's hopes of winning this year of Regionals." Kurt said standing up and making his way to his son and boyfriend. He grabbed the carseat and took it back to his seat. He smiled getting Lukas out, the little boy was looking around and smiling at Mercedes' cooing.

"Come here little white boy" She smiled. Kurt giggled, he loved his best friend, she was so goofy sometimes.

"So why do I get a slushie to the face now?" Chelsi asked, throwing her own bag down as she entered the room.

"Mr. Shue, you take care of the Rachel thing," Kurt said pointing to Rachel and making a disgusted face. "Were going to go take care of Chelsi. When we get back, it'll be time for practice, okay?" Kurt said nodding his head and, after grabbing Lukas, headed to the bathroom with the girls in tow.

"I am so tired of this slushying thing. I didn't even know this way of torture existed until I switched schools," Chelsi sighed leaning her head back against the sink as the girls cleaned her hair.

"None of us did 'til we hit high school and Puck started slushying people, so your brother is too blame" Kurt shrugged as he stood off too the side holding Lukas.

"So why are you in here?" Santana asked, she was still a little sore about Puck choosing Kurt over her.

"Because I'd rather not see my son threw bars." Kurt said raising an eyebrow at her. Everyone could feel the tension between them, but they knew neither would act upon it.

"Well I don't mind knockin' the bitch out" Santana rolled her eyes, she was tired of Rachel babbling on.

"You know the only reason she has to go out with Jesse is because nobody here wants her. After Finn picked Quinn, then she tried to get with Puck. By the way, Hummel, that night at the bar that wasn't me. I was at Brittany's house, just ask her and her mom. So that means it had too be Berry" Santana said looking down at her feet.

"What?" Kurt yelled suddenly pissed off. He handed Lukas too Santana, since he had no reason to be mad at her. She looked awkwardly at Quinn asking, silently, what to do. Quinn smiled and showed her how too hold him.

"Kurt wait!" Mercedes eyes were wide as she ran after the boy. He had stomped out of the bathroom.

"You home wrecker!" He yelled being held back by Puck and Finn. He was glaring at Rachel.

"What did I do?" She asked surprised. Making a move on Puck had been so long ago she forgot about it.

"If I ever see you look at my boyfriend again I will kill you!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Shuester asked coming out of his office.

"I want her gone, Shuester. Right now!" Kurt yelled. Rachel looked confused still looking to Puck and Finn. Kurt started pushing harder breaking threw Finn's arms, almost getting out of Puck's, but the tan boy had wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, turning the boy away from Rachel. Kurt saw Mercedes in the doorway holding in her giggles. Kurt smirked at her, even when he was made he bestfriend could get a smiled out of him.

"Babe, where's Lukas?" Puck asked trying to calm the shorter boy down.

"With Santana and Quinn" Kurt said still fighting against his boyfriend. He has never wanted to punch a girl so much in his life.

"Why is he with her!" Puck said getting a little angry himself.

"Because she's not the one that tried to steal you from me, it was that whore over there!" Kurt said, getting his second wind and escaping from the football player's grip. By now, the girls were back and enjoying watching Kurt trying to beat the crap out of Rachel.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurt." She said in mock-innocents. If it weren't for Mike Chang, Mr. Shue, Finn, and once again Puck, Kurt would have gotten a good hit on Rachel. He was still trying to swing on her. Mike and Mr. Shue decide they would make Rachel leave the room, because those boys were having a hard time holding Kurt back.

"I swear to Gaga, if I see her again I will punch her in that fat nose of hers!" Kurt yelled, letting Puck move him to the corner of the room. He started to calm down a little once the girl was removed from the room. He leaned against the wall crossing his arms. Puck was smirking when he looked up.

"What?" Kurt said pouting slightly, how he wished he were girl just now.

"You're so hot when you're mad," The taller boy said leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you, baby" Kurt smiled, fisting his hands into Puck's letterman jacket, pulling the other boy closer too him. They heard a cough from behind them. Kurt blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry" He said quietly, taking Lukas away from a still awkward looking Santana.

"Thanks" He smiled at her, kissing Lukas' cheek. He smiled raising the baby above he said making noises at him, making the baby giggle.

"He's a real cute kid" She smiled walking back over to Brittany.

"Okay, Kurt, now tell me what's going on between you and Rachel?" Mr. Shuester said coming into the room with Mike.

"Remember when I and Santana got into that big fight a few months ago?" Kurt asked, the teacher nodding his head. "Well we fought because I thought that she tried to get into Puck's pants, but as it turns out it was Rachel that was coming on to Noah, not Santana" He sighed.

"Don't you think that you went a little overboard just now?" The teacher asked.

"Have you never heard of hormones Mr. Shue? They don't end as soon as the baby comes out" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's true Shuester. Quinn randomly starts crying" Finn said awkwardly.

"Mr. Shue I think this club would do better without Rachel. Though her mom is the director for them, we should tell her not to let Rachel in, she shouldn't be able to switch just like that," Quinn said playing with her ponytail. Mr. Shue shook his head and went into his office to call the other school.

"Hey Kurt, your video already has 300 hits" Matt said from the back row with his laptop in his lap.

"What video?" Kurt asked walking over to Matt, sitting down next to him.

"I recorded you freakin out on Rachel. Almost everyone from school has commented on it. There all on your side." Matt said turning the computer towards Kurt.

"No way!" Kurt giggled. He clicked the play button and turned it up. He giggled at himself on the screen, he looked down when he heard Lukas giggling at his 'mommies' voice. That is too funny. How did I get out of your guys' arms?" Kurt asked watching as he escaped Finn and Puck. "I'm horrible!" He smiled as Shuester and Matt had to take Rachel out of the room. It was very funny.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I sounded like that?"

"Because you were funny as hell white boy!" Mercedes smiled at him.

"It was pretty funny" Finn smiled.

"I hope for Rachel's sake she doesn't come to school on Monday." Matt said.

"Why?" Kurt asked giving a binky to Lukas, who was starting to get fussy, from sitting still for so long.

"Because almost everyone's comment ended with 'Berry better watch her back' or threatening her." Kurt smirked at this comment.

"Most of them were Cheerios and Jocks."

"Why the jocks?"

"Because, none of us have seen Puck this happy since the third grade?" Mike said shrugging.

"It's true" Santana said, nodding. Kurt smiled and looked over to Puck.

That night after Glee ended, at 6 o clock, Lukas as in his swing 'watching' football with his grandpa and dad. Kurt was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Puck was waiting for the right moment to show Burt the video. He planned to do it when Kurt was putting Lukas too bed after dinner. Carole would be home by then, so they could both see it.

After eating the delicious dinner Kurt made, everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Okay well I'm putting this stinker to bed," Kurt said getting Lukas out of his swing. After everyone gave Lukas a kiss, Kurt grabbed a bottle out of the kitchen and made his way downstairs.

Puck smirked and as soon as Kurt was downstairs, he pulled out the laptop from under the couch.

"You guys have to watch this" He smirked, pulling up the video. Burt's eyes got wide as he watch his son freak out on that Berry girl.

"Oh my, someone still has hormones." Carole said her eyes just as wide.

"Why did he call her a whore….Did my gay son with, no muscle, just manage to get past you and Finn?" Burt asked chuckling that was actually kinda funny.

"Yes" Puck said laughing as Mr. Shue and Matt stepped in.

"What made him go off like that?" Carole asked scared she would set the small boy off now.

"Remember that one night I was drunk and ended up in the front yard. Turns out it wasn't Santana it was Rachel that came onto me in the bar." Puck shook his head.

"Whose Santana?" Burt asked.

"The one holding Lukas in the background" Carole said, she remembered the girl when she dated Finn briefly.

Later after Burt and Carole had gone too bed, Puck made his way downstairs.

"Dick" Kurt mumbled sleepily from the bed.

"Why?" Puck smirked climbing into bed behind Kurt.

"You showed them the video" He playfully hit the other boy's shoulder.

"Your dad laughed, and is proud you pushed threw two jocks" Puck smiled. Kurt blushed and giggled. He shifted onto his back looking up at his boyfriend.

"Teach her to try to mess with someone els' man. Which she'll find out real soon"

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse St. James is going out with the lead girl from his own Glee. Rachel just doesn't know it yet." Kurt smirked.

"How do you know?" Puck asked resting on his fore arms over Kurt

"I saw them making out when I was at, like, 7 months. Remember that is when Rachel started bragging about having a boyfriend in a Glee club at a rival school, and then Jesse started coming around more. I kinda just concluded. Therefore, when I saw him making out with that other girl I asked him about Rachel, he said he was just using her to mess us up. I told him no one cares about her so it was no use." Kurt shrugged.

"I heard she got egged today when she left."

"Like her house or her car?"

"No, her herself"

Kurt covered his mouth as he giggled. After everything that home wrecker has done, she deserved that.

"I guess Jesse's real girlfriend had to be held back too. That's two schools that hate Rachel, even her mom is disappointed."

"How do you know all this?" Kurt asked pouting. Puck smiled.

"Jesse stopped me to take a look at Lukas and his girlfriend was there. Told me she was going to kill Rachel. Then she said Lukas was adorable" He smirked, "When I was showing your dad and Carole that video there were more comments on it. From the other school, Jesse's girlfriend put up the video of Rachel getting egged" Puck smirked.

"We'll have to watch it tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Why not now?" Puck asked.

"Because I have something els in mind" Kurt smiled and Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He smirked kissing Kurt. The latter giggled as Puck kissed down his neck.

"And now we can finish, it's been long enough" That was all Puck was waiting for. Kurt gasped as his shorts and boxers were pulled down in one.

"Condom!" Kurt almost yelled before Puck could go any farther. The tan boy nodded and pulled one out of the bedside table drawer. After putting it on and lubing himself, Kurt insisting he would be fine without prep, Puck pushed into the small boy beneath him.

"Noah!" Kurt gasped, grabbing one of the boys' biceps. "Slower"

Puck nodded, he forgot they haven't had sex in almost a month. He acted as if it was their first time again and went as slow as he could. Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be that slow…ju-just flip us." Puck complied moving so he was under Kurt. The smaller boy held the appendage up, slowly seating himself. He gasped when he felt the other boy fill him. His eyes were closed tightly as he completely took the other boy.

"So fuckin' tight" Puck said as hit bit his lip. As soon as he was all the way in the smaller boy Puck flipped them again, thrusting right into Kurt's prostate.

"Noah!" Kurt gasped his back arching. The tan boy smirked.

_Still got it._ He thought. Since the smaller boy seemed comfortable enough, he continued his thrusts. Kurt bit his lip, keeping in the screams that were trying to escape. Puck kissed down his neck, sucking gently on his collarbone.

"Noah, harder" Kurt moaned quietly. Puck smirked into Kurt's neck, thrusting in harder and faster. Kurt gasped losing himself completely to the feel.

The next morning Kurt woke up too Lukas cooing in his ear. He raised an eyebrow and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the baby monitor next to his head. He smiled as he heard Puck talking to the little boy on the other end. He figured Puck didn't know it was on. He rolled over onto his side and giggled as he heard his boyfriend, talking in a baby voice.

After listening to the monitor for a couple minutes Kurt got up, put on his sweatpants and tank top. He looked at the clock and saw that his boyfriend had let him sleep in until almost noon. He slowly walked up the stairs, and opened the door. He looked to the living room. He saw Puck sitting on the couch with Lukas, watching football.

"Are we by ourselves?" He asked quietly, walking behind the couch.

"Yeah, it's Saturday. Your dad went into work for a couple hours and I think Carole went to go see Finn." Puck smirked up at Kurt. The latter giggled and went into the kitchen. He made himself a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk before walking into the living room to sit next to Puck and Lukas. He put the glass and bowl down on the table in front of him before grabbing Lukas from Puck

"How is my baby this morning?" He smiled kissing the babies cheek.

"I'm good" Puck said zoning out on the TV. Kurt giggled and kissed Lukas' cheek again, making the baby giggle.

"I meant how Lukas was this morning? You know you could have woken me up?" He smiled and sneakily grabbed the remote, without Puck noticing.

"Oh, he was good. He drank a bunch of milk, pee'd a lot, and then took a nap. All before you got up. I was fine all by myself. Were both fine, I even changed his onezie!" Puck defended himself.

"Did you burp him?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "Jerk" He smirked. Kurt pulled the bounce chair closer to him, so he could set Lukas in there and eat. The little boy was gurgling, waving his arms around, making the chair bounce. Kurt giggled as he picked up his oatmeal, taking a bite. Lukas saw the spoon and opened his mouth. Kurt tilted his head and smiled, he dabbed his pointer finger in the oatmeal and held it out for the baby. He smiled as Lukas pulled the finger to his mouth and lick it. He giggled again and removed his finger from the babies grasp, resulting in the smaller being to whimper.

"Hey babe, where's Lukas' binky?" Kurt asked looking around the table. Puck reached between the couch cushions, revealing a lint binky. Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Here" The tan teen said holding the binky out to Kurt, eyes not leaving the TV. The younger boy rolled his eyes and grabbed the binky. He went into the kitchen to wash it off.

"That's disgusting!" Kurt mumbled as he used some soap to get all the germs off the binky he was about to put in his son's mouth. He grabbed a bottle and some formula before going back into the living room. As he started eating he picked up the remote from where he hid it and changed it to the LOGO channel.

"Kurt! Come-on" Puck pouted looking towards Kurt. The latter giggled and held the remote out of Puck's reach. He set his bowl down again and jumped over the back of the couch, running from his boyfriend. He couldn't help but too giggle as he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Nope, you're still not getting it!" He laughed as Puck started tickling him. "Noah!" He giggled again.

"Please Kurt? It's the playoffs"

"Is it NFL or Collage?"

"Collage" Puck sighed.

"What's so special about collage football? You'll be there in a year's time"

"But I have to know what school I want to go too!" Puck protested.

"How about you let me watch my mini marathon and when my dad gets home I'll let you guys watch football? I always have to watch football and you _never_ watch my shows" Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Fine, what are we watching?" Puck sighed, pushing Kurt against the wall. The shorter boy smiled.

"Were watching LOGO"

"What the hell is LOGO?"

"Yeah! The LGBT channel" Kurt smiled.

"What is LGBT?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes "Really, Noah?"

"Yeah, really!"

"It means Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender"

"Oh. So then what are we gonna watch on this channel?"

"The A-List New York!" Kurt smiled again and ducked under his boyfriend's arms walking into the living room.

"Come on, Noah!" Kurt said, throwing a look over his shoulder.

"Fine" Puck said dragging his feet. Kurt smirked and sat back down on the couch as the show began.

"It all good, these boys are hot. One is even ripped as hell" Kurt 'fanned' himself, giggling while Puck rolled his eyes.

"Queer as Folk is on later! You have to watch it, I know you'll love it. They have the most amazing sex scenes." Kurt sighed.

"Oh jeez" Puck shook his head.

"Well it's true, and now whenever I get all hot and bothered after watching it, you can help me out" Kurt winked.

"Well maybe I can watch it a few times, but if you tell anyone I'll deny it," He said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh shut up, like I'd tell anyone. Now hush, A-List is on." Kurt smiled as he leaned into his boyfriend. He looked down too Lukas seeing he fell asleep while he waited for his parents too come back into the room.

"My little Lukas is so tired," He said, picking up the sleeping baby and walking over to the play pin in the living room. He joined his boyfriend on the couch watching his favorite show. He kissed Puck's cheek and leaned his head against the other boy's shoulder.

**A/N: Okay so I know this is a long chapter, but the longer it is the longer this story is? HA that's just my opinion, anyways. I'll still have one or two more chapters. As of the end of this chapter no more Rachel! –cheers and dances- Although after that last episode totally made a me a Rachel fan ha-ha. But in my story she's gone, she may make an appearance but that's it. :)**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE sorry

**a/n: So apparently I finished the last chapter and posted it. I forgot this. So I am just now getting to a new chapter. I am sorry for that wait and I hope everyone had a happy holiday :) I am also sorry for this being an author's note. I know how much I hate then so you must all hate this one. Once again sorry and hopefully this new chapter will come soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: It is Heeeeere. I am sorry it took so long. College sign up, boy troubles, and of course life itself. I think I'm gonna put in one more chapter. And then POSSIBLY a sequel will build itself in my mind. **

It was he day of Regionals. Kurt was nervous. He hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep last night, with Puck and Lukas keeping him up all night. He shook his head as everyone got ready backstage. They were already in their outfits and Kurt was supposed to go to the front for his song soon. He giggled and Puck pushed him against the wall and kissed down his neck.

"You better not leave any marks!" Mr. Shue yelled pulling at his hair. He was stressed. These kids were driving him nuts. Sam had his lap full of Santana and Brittany, both of them kissing his face, neck, and lips. Puck was holding Kurt against the wall, kissing the shorter boy. Finn and Quinn had Danielle with them, so there was a crying baby. Mercedes and Tina were dancing the 'Single Ladies' dance, singing at the top of their lungs. Mike and Artie were sleeping by the door. Mrs. Pillsbury was looking around with her big doe eyes wider then ever. Someone with a head set on came back and told them they were up next.

"Kurt, go to your spot. Everyone els go line up!" Shuester yelled sighing as Kurt giggled kissed Puck and then ran out of the room. In the end they won…..second place. However, they were happy at least they placed this year. That is all they cared about. Kurt smiled and picked up Lukas after they were done singing. He walked to the back were everyone was changing back into their street clothes. He set Lukas down on the floor and the little boy giggled grabbing at his toes as he watched his daddy get dressed.

"Hey Lukie!" Puck smiled sitting next to his son as Kurt finished getting changed. He smiled and watched as Lukas crawled into Puck's lap, and then looked up at his parents smiling a toothless grin.

That night Kurt and Puck celebrated in their own way, much like the other couples of Glee. Kurt was surprised his wasn't pregnant again already. He and Puck did it almost every night, and they didn't always use protection. Kurt was glad it was Saturday. Puck and Lukas slept in til noon, which means Kurt slept in too. He got up when he heard Lukas whimpering from his crib. Kurt rubbed his eyes as he got up. He went straight to the bathroom to make a bottle. After making the bottle, he grabbed the baby out of the crib and sat back down on his bed. He lay down with his back against Puck's chest and laid Lukas down next to him. After covering up his….he looked down….naked body, he gave Lukas his bottle. The baby boy held his bottle looking over at his daddies. Kurt smiled at his son who was grabbing at his daddy's hair. Kurt felt Puck moving behind him and giggled when he felt his boyfriends arm go around his waist. He also felt Puck's arousal. He blushed and giggled.

"Babe stop rubbing against me. Lukas is in the bed with us" He smirked as Puck groaned. Lifting himself up on one arm, he looked over Kurt to look at Lukas.

"He's drinking a bottle, plus he's too small to know what's going on. Common live a little" He smiled at the smaller boy. Kurt blushed and shook his head.

"We are not having sex with Lukas in the same bed! Plus didn't you get enough last night?" The younger of the two asked watching Lukas trying to sit up.

"Then put him in the bouncer and let him watch Barney" Puck shrugged.

"I refuse to let any child of mine, 'sit in a bouncer and watch Barney'!" Kurt gasped sitting up and looking down at Puck, shaking his head.

"That's what my mom did and I turned out fine." The tan boy replied.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, again.

"Were not doing it with our son awake"

"Well then good thing he's taking a nap" Puck smirked and pulled Kurt on top of him. The smaller boy squeaked in surprise and blushed.

"Noah Puckerman!" He scolded the tan boy, slapping his bare chest. Puck smirked. All he had to do was push his hips up and Kurt's bitching would turn to moans. After a few more seconds of listening to Kurt, that's exactly what Puck did.

"N-Noah!" Kurt gasped as he was fully seated on Puck. The tan boy smirked. Kurt was still stretched from the night before, so he didn't hurt the younger boy. Kurt eyes drifted over to the baby, who was sucking his thumb while he slept. Kurt gasped as Puck thrust up.

"You are horrible!" Kurt moaned quietly, not wanting to wake Lukas.

"But you love me" Puck smirked, grabbing Kurt's hips, thrusting up again. The smaller teen shivered and bit his lip. Kurt stayed quite for the most part as he pushed his hips down to meet Puck's hips. He leaned down kissing Puck hard as the older boy's thrusts became rough. Kurt buried his head in the tan boy's neck, muffling his moans, which were gradually growing louder.

"Noah, I'm close," He gasped. Puck smirked and thrust harder into his small boyfriend. It was over all too soon for Puck, but he groaned at the tightening around his junk. Kurt froze as he felt Puck cum.

"Damnit!" He sat up and punched his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm not having sex with you anymore unless you start wearing a condom 24/7!" Kurt sighed letting his head fall against Puck's shoulder. They had forgotten a condom again!

"Why don't you take birth control?"

"Because it's for girls"

"Yeah but it would work and I wouldn't have to worry about condoms"

"Just shut up"

"Bitchy"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked down at the tan boy.

"Kidding!" Puck said quickly seeing the look on Kurt's face. The smaller boy sat up and shook his head. He moved Lukas closer to them as he started to get up. Puck smirked and grabbed his hips thrusting up.

"Really?" Kurt said crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow at the boy beneath him.

"You just feel sooooo good" Puck smiled. Kurt just shook his head and raised up on his knees. He let out a gasp as Puck slipped from him. Kurt got off the bed a stretched making a face as cum started running down his thigh.

"Disgusting"

"It's kinda hot"

"Put on boxers, it's weird thinking your naked while Lukas is right there"

"We just had sex with him right there. Plus I plan on going back to sleep"

Kurt just sighed and took the empty bottle from his son's hand. Setting it on the bedside table, Kurt picked up his son and put the baby back in his crib. He walked straight into the bathroom, despite Puck trying to get him to come back to bed. He took a long, hot, shower. He sighed as he felt his muscles relax under the warm water. He washed his body twice. After washing his hair and making sure all soap was off his body, he got down his big fluffy robe and put it on. He opened the bathroom door and gasped as the cold air hit his legs and face. Puck was sitting on the couch playing video games. Kurt looked in the crib, but Lukas wasn't in there. He walked up behind the couch and saw his baby in the bouncer watching the TV.

"Really, Noah!" Kurt scoffed as the older boy turned around.

"What?"

"I told you I didn't want him like that!" Kurt sighed. He lightly slapped the back of Puck's head before going into his walk-in-closet. Once he was changed, he sat down at his vanity, putting on his moisturizers. He took the towel off his head and picked up his comb, using some hair spray and gel he decided to go with a different look today. He ran his hands threw his hair, making it look like a slight case of 'bed head'. It was a different look, but he wasn't the same Kurt as he was before. He had a son and was dating Lima's number one badass.

"Let's go get tattoos." Puck said turning around to look at Kurt. The boy looked at his boyfriend threw the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Noah? I'm not 18 yet"

"Your dad could go with you"

"What would I get?"

"Something that means a lot too you?"

"I'm not getting your name on me" Kurt smirked.

"Awe, why not babe" Puck smiled. Kurt put on his little amount of make up. Just a pinch of foundation and a dab of mascara. All the while thinking of what he wanted to get. It was a good idea, he had been thinking of getting one for a while. Of course, the old Kurt would have though they were tacky, but ever since going out with Puck many of his opinions have changed. Not many people knew Puck had plans of sleeves. Although Kurt disapproved, he was not going to stop the other boy.

"Go ask your dad. I already know what I'm going to get." Puck said picking up Lukas, to change him out of his sleep clothes. Kurt nodded and made his way upstairs. He was nervous about asking his dad. He knew the older man had one on his upper arm, but when it came to Kurt, he didn't want the younger boy to get something he would regret.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Can Noah and I go get tattoos?"

Burt looked up at his son with his eyebrows raised.

"Was this your idea or Puckerman's?"

"Well it was Puck's, but when I got to thinking about it I figured out something I wanted."

"Oh? What are you gonna get?"

"I was thinking I could get Lukas' name on my wrist? But I'm not 18 so I can't get it by myself." Kurt said biting his lip.

"Alright. I guess you want me too pay?" Burt smirked a little.

"Well I have money, dad, but if your offering" Kurt smiled.

"Alright. I'll pay for this one. Hopefully you'll get this out of your system and not want anymore" Burt stood up. "If you do you get to pay for them."

"Thanks dad. Puck has money for his own, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I wasn't planning it" Kurt rolled his eyes and giggled.

"I'll go tell Puck and get Lukas!" He smiled at his dad and went back downstairs.

"Come on. Say papa." Puck was on the ground in front of Lukas trying to get the baby to talk. Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking at the scene in front of him from the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get him to say papa, duh." Puck rolled his eyes.

"But, why? We all know he's gonna say daddy first." Kurt smirked and walked over to the two men of his life. Lukas looked up, holding his arms up. Kurt loved to listen to his son's baby babble.

"Get his diaper bag. Were going out" Kurt smiled and held Lukas upside down so the little boy could grab his shoes. Carole and his dad always got onto him when he did that, but the little boy liked to hang upside down. Kurt smiled as Puck started blowing raspberries on the little boy's stomach, making the little boy giggle. Everybody doubted Kurt and Puck when they found out Kurt was pregnant, but they were eating their words now.

"Kurt, you put my grandson right side up!" Burt yelled from upstairs. The younger boy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out towards the stairs.

"Come on boy's before I change my mind." Kurt smiled and righted Lukas laughing at the little boy's hair, which was sticking up in all different directions. Kurt smoothed his son's hairs and put the shoes on the little boy. He walked upstairs after telling Puck to 'Hurry or you'll get left'. Kurt giggled as he felt a hand slap his butt.

"Don't do that" He blushed. Puck smirked and zipped his hoodie halfway up. Once they got to the front door, they put on their shoes as Burt got the babies jacket. Kurt put his son in the coat and walked out the door.

"You got the keys?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, they're in the diaper bag." Kurt said nodding towards Puck. "Hit unlock, babe." He said reaching his SUV. He opened the back door as he heard a click. He knew it was weird but he kept the carseat in the car when he was at home. There was no reason for more clutter. After buckling Lukas in he shut the door, he got into the driver's seat, getting out his second set of keys. He started the car to warm it up and too make sure the music station was one his dad would like. He revved the engine to get the heater to warm up faster. It was a little on the cold side today. Puck got in back with Lukas and smiled making faces at his son. When Burt finally got in Kurt smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" He smiled. He listened to Puck give him directions from the backseat.

"How do you know where too go?" Burt asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I've been here before" Puck shrugged. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Pretty sure, I've seen your body and you don't have any tattoos."

Burt coughed uncomfortably and looked at Kurt.

"I don't want to hear about you looking at his body."

"Sorry dad!" Kurt bit his lip pulling into the parking lot of the tattoo shop. He quickly shut the car off and got out. He got the carseat out containing his son. He met his dad and Puck at the end of the car. He grabbed the other boy's hand inter-twining their fingers together.

"Is Lukas asleep?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep like half way here." Puck snorted.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Kurt asked to no one in particular.

"Depends on your pain tolerance." Burt shrugged.

"I pushed a baby out, I'm sure I can deal with it." Kurt smiled up at his dad.

"Hopefully you can." Burt smirked as he opened the door.

"Hey welcome to the tattoo shop." The woman behind the counter said. She had light pink hair, tattoos everywhere, with a few piercing.

"Names, Puck."

Kurt went over to the couch and sat down putting the carseat containing his son on the ground next to him.

"Right on, let me go get Cherrie and she'll get you guys started."

Puck and Burt walked over to where Kurt was on the couch. Puck was filling out his own info while Burt was filling one out for Kurt. The latter sat there with his chin on his open palm. He was looking around the shop. It was his first time in one of these places. It was oddly brighter then he thought it would be dark and more gothic. It was actually kinda cute. He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled as a guy, a very cute guy, with his arms covered in tattoos approached them.

"Puck?" He asked. Kurt looked over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Puck asked looking up.

"I'm Danny; I'll be tattooing you today. This is what you brought me last week. Is this Kurt?" The tattoo artist asked. Kurt blushed and looked to his boyfriend.

"So this is what you were doing instead of visiting Finn?" He asked.

"No I brought Finn with me." Puck smiled.

"These are still the ones you want right?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Puck nodded.

"Okay, Kurt where did you want yours?" The artist turned to the smaller boy.

"On my wrist." He smiled a little.

Later that night after they had gotten their tattoos, and ate dinner Kurt was laying on his bed pouting.

"You knew it would hurt."

"It didn't hurt then, it hurts now." Kurt pouted. He was too afraid to touch it. He made Puck take the plastic off from around it.

"I'm tired tonight." Puck said coming out of the bathroom in just a pair of sweatpants.

"Gee I wonder why." Kurt said sarcastically. "You only kept me up until three this morning!"

Puck smirked. "Yeah, well I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"At this freakin rate I'll have 5 kids before I'm a junior in college." Kurt said throwing his hands up as he stripped off his day clothes.

"Mmmm, babe. If you strip for me like that you might not have a choice." Puck said pulling Kurt against him.

"Noah!" Kurt said annoyed. "Just hand me a pair of shorts." He said refusing to look at the other boy. Puck sighed and got Kurt some shorts. They were the bigger boys so they were baggy on Kurt. The smaller boy put on the shorts and took off his shirt revealing a black tank. Puck said that was his favorite color on the smaller boy.

"Let's just go to bed." Puck smiled walking over to the bed, pulling Kurt with him and falling to the bed. "I can only assume that Lukas will be waking us up at 6 in the morning again." He sighed, getting under the covers. Kurt turned the lights off and got in next to his boyfriend.

"I love you, Noah."

"Love you too, Kurt."

The next morning Kurt kicked Noah out of bed at 6 am, when Lukas woke up crying.


End file.
